Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a configuration in which a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or the like and a light guide body such as an inner lens or the like are combined is known as a vehicle lamp mounted on a vehicle (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2017-21963).
In the vehicle lamp, during the light emitted from the light source is caused to enter from one end surface (an incidence surface) of the light guide body and the light is guided inside of the light guide body, a light emission surface (a light emitting surface) formed on one surface (a front surface) of a light guide body is made to substantially uniformly emit the light while internally reflecting the light with a plurality of reflection cuts (reflective surfaces) formed on the light guide body and while diffusing the reflected lights reflected by each of the reflection cuts. The above-mentioned vehicle lamp is used in, for example, a tail lamp or the like of the vehicle.